


Taken From It All

by elysium_is_real



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysium_is_real/pseuds/elysium_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always been different to you, something that you'd never seen. Brilliant, funny, parts of everything you've loved in every person who has ever abandoned you. When he offers you a way out and something deeper with him, you readily accept. But what you're not willing to accept is the Avengers realizing you're his weak spot and using that to their advantage, no matter what the cost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken From It All

A coffee shop called Goddess Coffee was where you worked. Truth be told, it was where you grew up. Where you got your first job, first kiss, first boyfriend, first heartbreak, and your first time seeing Loki Laufeyson. But it you were there for your lasts, too. Like your last moment on Earth, for example. And all because you'd fallen in love with the wrong person-- if you could even call him that.

It was just like any other shift, even the regular people at the bookstore-slash-coffe shop. Your friend, Samantha, was working beside you. She pointed Loki out to you in the first place. "Hey, look at him, over there in the corner. He's reading Shakespeare, just your type," she whispered, pointing what she thought was perfectly discreet. You couldn't see his face, but he had slicked back black hair that looked nice enough and he was reading Shakespeare. "I can't see his face. I don't want another boyfriend right now anyways, Sam. He's occupied enough," you said. Her face fell and she gave an exasperated sigh. "Girl, it's been almost a year since Jared! Get out there and get some!" You rolled your eyes and picked up the book you'd been reading. It was a classic, but you loved Edgar Allen Poe's work.

No one bugged you for almost forty minutes before a deep voice asked, "May I ask what you are reading?" You looked up and what you saw almost took your breath away. It was the man Sam had pointed out earlier. His eyes were a deep and stunning green that complimented his sharp cheekbones and straight teeth. His dark hair brushed his broad shoulders and the strange outfit he wore actually didn't look half bad. One of his hands made its way to the countertop and he drummed his long fingers on the hard wood. "Oh, sorry. Um, The Masquerade of the Red Death. It's my favorite of Poe's stories. He had some fantastic plays if you're interested. I noticed you were reading Shakespeare earlier. Not that I was being creepy, no one goes back there, so..." you drifted off, eyes lingering on the dusty corner. 

"Yes, Poe. I faintly remember his works. The Fall of the House of Usher, am I correct?" he asked. His eyes were brighter than before. "His writings are quite dark, but somehow connecting with what I can only assume to be mortal's fear of Death. I enjoy him immensely," he continued, gaze never leaving yours. "My sentiments exactly," you breathed. "May I join you in reading? If you wish, that is," he offered, holding up the book he had been concealing. You smiled and nodded to a stool. He pulled it up and took a seat. Occasionally, he would mutter something about Asgard and bad books. You snuck a glance at Sam. She stuck a thumb up in the air with a grin on her face. 

It continued like this every day for months. He'd come in, read by himself for a bit, saunter over, ask your opinion, converse on whatever first came to mind, and then you'd sit and read in comfortable silence. And, as expected, you fell for him harder than you would have liked. Nothing ever seemed to change about him, quite unlike your last abusive ex, Jared. He would sometimes compliment you and his favorite thing to talk about was ancient mythology. It was also a fascinating topic for you, but he seemed to live it. He knew things you'd never though to know, and the way he described the people was like he knew them. Of course, Sam shipped you two like there was no tomorrow. And you loved it. For months, he was your favorite thing to look forwards to.

Then he stopped coming for a while. It was a good while, lasting almost a month. You often found your eyes wandering over to the nook where he'd sit and you had cried yourself to sleep for the past two nights. You might not have meant much to him, but he meant everything to you. People didn't exactly like you, so a new friend was a rarity. Especially someone like him. You lamented to Sam, but she pointed him out one day when he came back. You had your back turned, but Sam had whispered it in your ear. You finished making the drink and turned around. Sam wasn't lying. You saw him searching for something, so you cleared your throat and he saw you at last. You handed the drink to the customer and he took your arm and pulled you out from behind the counter. "Loki, the hell?" you asked, but he stayed silent until you were just outside the door. Even then, he just pointed to all the passing people. "Look at them. Look at them, (y/n)," he said. "They're weak and they don't understand the meaning of pain. But you do. I've seen your communications device, the pleases you send to your family to accept you for wanting less and being different, the begging for love that they have selfishly denied you. I have never met another that can begin to fathom my pain, but you. You can and have. I offer you the love you have been so denied, I offer to take you away, to take you to be a queen. My queen."

Stunned into silence by his offer, his face went into a stone cold look you'd never seen and he turned away to walk into the crowd of people. You realized he thought you had said no. You reached out and grabbed his hand, causing him to look back. "Loki, I don't want to go. I need to go. Take me away. Take me with you and never leave me. Please," you said. His eyes flashed as his smile widened. "Tell the silly girl you call your friend goodbye and we shall leave at once. Heimdall is waiting for my return. You needn't bring clothes, my people will supply them. Perhaps a few of the books you love best. They re much more interesting here. Mortals understand pain better than we do," he said, looking up to the sky and whispering something. His words were quick and confusing, but you went back inside.

"Sam, I quit and I'm taking a few books. Love you!" you threw over your shoulder as you opened the door again. "(Y/n), wait!" she yelled. You paused and she ran over. "It's him, isn't it? Are you running away together?" she asked hopefully. You blushed and nodded. She squealed and hugged you tightly. "Go get some of that ass, babe," she whispered in your ear. Giggling, you kissed her on the cheek, did your handshake one last time and returned to Loki. "I think I'm ready now. Where are we supposed to go? You know what, don;t even tell me. I want to be surprised." He smirked and said, "I believe you will be, pet." He hailed a cab and you got in next to him.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so terrible an idea.


End file.
